Dave's Back
Hi guys! I'm glad you all like my story Little Kids! And I'm gonna finshe it soon. This story is about Benson seeing Dave again, and Dave shows what Benson's life would be like if he had fire Mordecai and Rigby, and if he treated them bad. So relax and enjoy the story. P.S This take place after "The Best Burgers in the World" It been a long day, and Benson is in his house, getting ready for bed. Then he said before he went to sleep: Benson - Tommorow will be another day with those...idiots! Then he fell asleep. Around midnight, he heard somebody calling him a name that he never heard before. Voice - "Master....Master..." Benson woke up and saw the ghost of Dave. Benson - "Dave!" He went to hug him and he said: Benson - "I miss you so much." Dave - "I miss you to master!" Benson - "Dave, what's the matter? You sound like you are sad." Dave - "I am." Benson - "What is it?" Dave - "It's you master." Benson - "What?" Dave - "I'm kind of dissapointed in you. I dont like how you treat your workers Mordecai and Rigby. Espically when you ate the best burgers and didnt give them some." Benson - "What! But those two slackers cause me problems every single day!" Dave - "Come master, I wana show you something." He took Benson's wrist and he snaps his fingers. Benson cough a bit, and saw that they where in the park and Benson said: Benson - "Why are we at the park?" Dave - "This aint excatlly the park." Benson - "Huh?" Dave - "This is a unvirse where you countine to mistreat Mordecai and Rigby." Benson - "But everything look the same." Dave - "Not really, look." Benson saw another him working and look beat up, and sad. Benson - "Whoa! What happen to me?" Dave - "Well in this universe, Mordecai and Rigby finally snapped and they beat you up." Benson - "What!" Dave - "Yeah you got scared because you never see them like that before." Benson - "They can't do that, I'm their boss!" Dave - "Not anymore." Benson - "What?" Dave - "Come." He took his hand and flew over the park to the outside part of the house. He saw Mordecai and Rigby in the office. Mordecai - "I'm glad we took over the park." Rigby - "Me too, it's running better than ever when that jerkball Benson." Mordecai - "Yeah I'm glad we set him "Straight". Rigby - "Me too." Mordecai - "You know? It felt good when we snapped and beat the "h" out of him, it realsed it, my anger of him." Rigby - "Yeah it did!" Mordecai and Rigby - "OHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Benson was shocked about this. Then Mordecai and Rigby saw the beat up Benson upstairs. Mordecai - "Hey what are you doing?" Benson - "T-Taking a break...." Rigby - "You got no breaks or days off! You work and you work!" Benson - "...But...I..." Mordecai - "GO BACK TO WORK NOW OR YOUR FIRED!!!" Benson - "Yes sir..." He quickly ran back down to do work. Then Benson (the real one) ask Dave: Benson - "I cant belvie this! What about Skips, and Pops and the others?" Dave - "They treat you like crap too." Benson - "What! Why?" Dave - "Because they agree with Mordecai and Rigby about how you treat them. They like them as the boss better than you, and they refuse to help you." Benson - "This is awful." Dave - "It get worse." Benson - "What?" Dave - "I'm gonna show you something else." He snap his fingers and they are at another universe. Benson coughs from the smoke and he saw the park again. But only this time, it was a little run down and dirty. Benson - "What this?" Dave - "Well master, this is the universe that if you did fire Mordecai and Rigby." Benson - (exticed) Really I fire them! (change to regular) I mean wow I did." Dave - "But it also not good." Benson - "What do you mean?" Dave - "Look at Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and HFG." Benson saw how they mad they look and angirly doing their work. Benson - "What's the matter with them?" Dave - "They are angry at you." Benson - "So I fire them and they are mad. What's the big deal?" Dave - "The big deal is that I know you wanted to fire them because they are lazy. Plus I know you like them, but the other guys like them more, they think they are like "family". I know you think firing them will make you happy, but do you think it will make the others happy?" Benson - "I never thought of that." Dave - "Plus. Now they hate you and dont respect you anymore, but they still keep to job so they dont be homeless. Pops still kept you because he knows that you have nothing you care about keeping your job." Benson - "I can't belvie it." Dave poof them into Benson's office where they both see a sad Benson working and have a picture of Mordecai and Rigby. Benson (the sad one) - "I miss you guys." Benson - "Why am I'm sad?" Dave - "Because you miss them too." Benson - "What?" Dave - "Yeah. There the one who brings exctiment to the park. Now is just dull here." Benson - "Well Dave what do I do? If treat them how I am now, they will take over the park. If I fire them, everybody will hate me, and we'll miss him." Dave - "Well the only way is to treat them nicer. Respect them more and accpect there apolgizes when they do something wrong." Benson - "I guess you are right." Dave - "Well, it time for you to go." Benson - "But I'm gonna miss you." Dave - "Dont worry master, I'll you sometimes in your dreams." Benson - "Bye Dave." Dave - "Bye Master." Soon, Benson woke up and he saw it was 2:30 AM and he smiles and fell back to sleep. The next moring he saw Mordecai and Rigby raking leaves and he said: Benson - "Look guys, I'm sorry I ate your burgers and didnt let you have one." Mordecai - "It's alright Benson we forgive you." Benson - "Really?" Rigby - "Yeah it's cool." Mordecai - "Plus Margaret had extra and we ate them." Rigby - "Beilve it or not, it tasted disgusting! We got sick." Mordecai - "Yeah I'm glad they only come once every 100 years." Benson - "Oh well, also from now on, I'm gonna respct you guys more, and accpets your apolgizes if you do something stupid." Mordecai - "Awesome!" Rigby - "Can we have a day off?" Benson - "No." Mordecai - "Cant we at least get something to drink?" Benson - "Fine." They left, and Benson looked up in the sky, smiled and he said: Benson - "Thank you Dave." 'I hope you all like it! :D ' Category:Fanons